Second Battle of Coruscant
The Second Battle of Coruscant, also known as Tagger's Folly, was fought just over four months after the the fall of Coruscant. It was a foiled attempted by Warlord Tagger to reclaim Imperial Center on behalf of the Interim Ruling Council. The loss of Coruscant to the Rebel Alliance ushered in the New Republic, and further demoralized and fragmented the Galactic Empire. The Interim Ruling Council was forced to flee and set up operations on distant Dreven, deep in the Outer Rim in the Faylar Sector. Isolated and far from the war, it proved to be the perfect spot for the Council to set up operations. However, Warlords, former Moffs and high ranking officers in both the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy who broke off from the Empire to carve out their own empires, had sprung up all throughout the galaxy, thus starting the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle. The loss of Coruscant was largely due in part to this power struggle, and many high ranking Imperials, especially the Ruling Council, knew this. in formation.]] The Ruling Council chose one Admiral Tagger to represent the Galactic Empire under the Council's leadership as the Council's leader. Tagger had arrived in the Faylar Sector just a month after the Battle of Coruscant with his large and powerful fleet, and joined forces with the what remained of the Council's military. Under Tagger's banner, the Ruling Council was capable of drawing several more fleets to their cause, and Tagger united these fleets under his flag, calling it the Emperor's Pride Fleet. With this fleet, Tagger intended to reclaim Imperial Center and bring the Empire back together. He thus set out with the Emperor's Pride Fleet towards Coruscant. Unfortunately for the Imperials, New Republic Intelligence discovered this fleet and its intended target, and quickly alerted the New Republic Senate. The Republic sent their fleet, which had increased in size since the Battle of Coruscant, to intercept the Emperor's Pride Fleet on its journey to Coruscant. While undergoing re-supply at Bandomeer, the Imperials were ambushed by Ackbar's fleet and dealt a heavy blow. Undeterred by his losses, Tagger relentlessly continued onward, repairing quickly at Esseles, and then heading onward towards Coruscant. Along this final leg of the journey, the Imperials would be constantly harassed by hit-and-run tactics issued by Republic starfighters, never giving the Imperials time to breathe or lick their wounds, while not suffering in return. By the time the Imperials arrived at Coruscant, their morale and fighting efficiency had dropped to impossible levels. The actual fleet battle over Coruscant did not last very long. Unable to penetrate the planetary shields, and its losses already high, the Imperial fleet suffered heavy casualties while at Coruscant, forcing Tagger to give up and order a retreat. The battle was a huge blow to the Empire, as a large number of capable capital ships were destroyed in a campaign that achieved nothing. Tagger and the remnants of his Emperor's Pride Fleet returned to Dreven in shame, and Tagger was replaced by Dobbs as the Interim Ruling Council's leader. Tagger disappeared shortly after, presumably executed by agents of the Empire. The New Republic achieved yet another significant morale boost, and as a result more and more star systems pledged their loyalty to the Republic. Shipyards began shifting their allegiance to the New Republic, and soon the Republic found itself with a truly capable fleet. Coruscant, 2nd Battle of From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.